The Little Things
by Kaishei
Summary: Rachel Berry always used to wish her life was different, then one day it was. Rachel/Puck, Brittany/Finn, Quinn/Santana, Brittany/Santana, Rachel/Finn. Title liable to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Little Things (liable to change) [Chapter 1]  
><strong>Main Characters:<strong> Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn  
><strong>Secondary Characters:<strong> Finn, Puck, Sam  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Various, including: Rachel/Finn, Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Santana, Brittany/Finn, Rachel/Puck  
><strong>Rating:<strong> No sex scenes. Possible language, mainly English..._ is that as funny as it sounded in my head?_  
><strong>Summery:<strong> Rachel Berry always used to wish her life was different, then one day it was.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't sue me  
><strong>Word count: <strong>559

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated. For example, this chapter has several line breaks, however the POV remains the same.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've had this on my mind for a while now, and hopefully I'll be able to make it as good as it is in my head. I probably won't, but I'll try damn hard. So, this is based after season 2, just days into the summer holidays. <strong>**In terms of relationships, and friendships, everything season 1 and 2 happened, however season 3 is a no go. Do note however that anything confirmed in season 3, such as The Unholy Trinity friendship, will apply. ****Also, I apologize in advance for any errors, especially to do with tenses. I always have trouble with my present and past tense, I'm never sure which I should be writing in...it makes everything so much more difficult.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the room. We may have lost, it may have been partly my fault, and everyone, especially Santana, may be mad at me. But at this specific moment in time, there was no hate, only happiness, and I couldn't stop the toothy grin that captured my face if I tired. School had broken up only three days ago, and I, as captain of the Glee Club, decided that we needed to learn from the previous summer. What I mean is, last summer we broke up friends, and then didn't see each other. So school came back around, and all we did was fight. This year I'm determined for us to retain what we have. We've only a year left, well, most of us anyway, me especially- and I'm determined to win...I'm determined enough for all of us.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of the day, I had immediately blocked the doorway and announced my thoughts, and whilst it didn't turn out exactly how I had envisioned, it doesn't seem so bad now...of course that could be because I am totally wasted...again...so much so that my vocabulary isn't exactly up to its usual standard. Anyway, to most of the Glee Club, hear: all, when I suggested bonding exercises over the summer, all they heard was party, which somehow ended up at mine, again. Thank The Lord that my dads are out of town for the summer.<p>

* * *

><p>I stumbled backwards to a wall, and slid down it onto the floor. I giggled momentarily when I hiccupped, then took a look around. I didn't think much of my surroundings at first, and it looked like everyone was happy, but something made me look closer. Upon deeper inspection I could see more. I could hear the happiness in the voices of Kurt and Blaine, as they drunkenly sung on the stage. What they were singing, is far beyond recognition. I could see that Puck was having a great time with Finn, but the sting of Lauren dumping him was still present. I saw the nervousness between Mercedes and Sam, as they danced with Mike and Tina. Then Brittany and Artie across the room, laughing. Brittany was happy, she was sad; she was confliction, whilst Artie was sending out gleeful; pun not intended, vibes, but I could see they were more than that, they were darker, and if I had missed his glance to the side, I would never have had a chance to see why. Parallel to me, on the other side of the room, but against the same wall, sat Santana and Quinn. The only two who weren't even pretending to be happy. Santana sat, head in her hands, I could feel the misery, the sadness, the loneliness reverberating off her; And Quinn sat closely next to her, I felt similar readings, and I never once missed the anger that she sent towards Artie. I didn't understand it at that moment, and I never thought for a second, that I soon would.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt my head nodding forward, and with one last glance across the room, I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw, Santana lifting her head, tears clear in her eyes, with Quinn pulling her head to her chest. Final thought, <em>when did they become so close?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Little Things [Chapter 2]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Nothing to warn you about  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1520

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Just remember, if you catch anyone being OOC, well, they are kind of in an alternate reality...yeah, that's my excuse...it's a good one. Disregard that why don't you! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

It took several moments for me to even become aware of what I was doing, or where I was, or...anything at all really. A knock snapped me out of the haze I was caught in, and I realised it was a door. Turning my body towards it, I was met with the sight of my daddy entering. "Rachel honey, Quinn's downstairs, so don't take long." He flashed me a smile and left, closing the door behind him.

I found myself walking backwards, until my legs hit a bed. I wanted nothing more than to faint, and hopefully wake up from this strange dream I was having. Shaking my head, as if attempting to rid myself of the millions of questions circling me- as a dog would fleas, I looked forward again, and moved back to where I had been previously standing...apparently.

I had been standing in front of a mirror, and as I retook that position, I became even more puzzled. I didn't recognise myself. There I stood, in a Cheerios uniform, with a hairstyle that certainly didn't belong to me, with Quinn waiting downstairs, and my...wait a minute! I flipped around on the spot to find a clock. In big red symbols, that time dangerously close to 8AM, and the date, stood mocking me. _You have got to be kidding me, what the heck happened over summer, wait, no, this has got to be a dream. Think...I was at a party, here, and I don't have a hangover. Ok, what is going on?_

* * *

><p>I was gripped from my thoughts by someone entering my room, "come on Rach, what are you doing up here that's taking so long?" If I hadn't believe that Quinn was downstairs before, I certainly did now, as she walked into my room, hands on hips. "Well" she asked, as I eloquently gaped at her. A sharply raised eyebrow drew me to my senses. "Uh, wha- Quinn, what's going on" I managed to say, desperation clear in my voice. She shot me a strange look, "what are you talking about Rachel...are you ok."<p>

Now I know what you're thinking, shouldn't Rachel Berry be prepared for anything...well I'm here to tell you she's not, and that she is freaking out. At the sight of Quinn, she was just downright baffled. She stood there, also wearing the Cheerios uniform. Her hair was short, if even slightly shorter than it was when I last laid eyes on her, and the most peculiar part was the fact that her blonde hair was laced with pink and purple dye. I suppose I must have freaked her out a little, as she came rushing over to me, trying to figure out what was wrong. If anything, it just freaked me out more.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok? What have you been doing? What's wrong? ...Oh my God! You've been taking Brittany's medication haven't you; you know how hard it was to get Santana off that stuff!" As Quinn rattled off random worries, I managed to make my way to the bed, and settle down. "I'm ok Quinn, but I think you might need to explain some things to me." She looked puzzled, and silently prompted me to continue. So as quickly and sharply as I could, I explained to her my situation, it surprisingly didn't take long, and I was somewhat disheartened when after I finished she responded with a panicked "Oh my god, you <em><strong>have <strong>_been taking Brittany's pills." The look on my face must have said otherwise, as she sat down beside me.

* * *

><p>Quinn just sighed, and placed a hand on her head. "Ok, fine, suppose I believe you...what would we do, and what happened to my Rachel?" she speaks slowly, as if trying to convince herself. "Well..." I said, not letting my lack of confidence in my half-baked theories show, "I would imagine this may be some sort of alternate universe...and that I have swapped places with your Rachel...and I have no idea why or how...but, I suppose we'll just have to figure that out." Quinn looked at me, somewhat bemused, and partly speechless- in a <em>'are you even listening to yourself'<em> way. Catching the look, I find myself snapping at her, "well I'm not hearing any better theories from you." Slightly startled, Quinn raised her hands, "whoa there, ok, we'll take your theory, I guess you'll just have to play along for now."

"Play along to what" I asked, dreading the answer. "What do you think Berry, play along in Rachel's role...anyway, we're gonna be late, so come one, I'll fill you in on the way to school." And with that, Quinn jumped to her feet, and pulled me up along with her. As Quinn backed out of the driveway, I notice she chances a glance at me, her eyes narrowed in accusation but brow furrowed in concentration. _I can't imagine this will go down well..._

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

A tense silence fills the car as Quinn backs out the Berry driveway. Rachel was preparing words to say when Quinn interrupts her thoughts. "Ok...where do I even start?" she was posing it more to herself than an actual question. "You could start by telling me why I'm in a Cheerios uniform" Rachel said in a small voice, shrugging her shoulders for extra effect. Quinn had to hold herself back from turning her head, and settled for rolling her eyes instead, "why do you think Berry, because you're on the Cheerios, we all are."

Rachel internally begged herself not to ask, but couldn't help herself, "and who is we?" Quinn just sighed before replying. "You, me, Brittany and Santana. Rachel, we're best friends. We are in Cheerios together, and we are in Glee club together. We're the top dogs, we rule McKinley, get that Berry?" When Quinn stopped at a red light, she turned to Rachel, amused to see the shocked expression on her face. "I...I'm popular?" Rachel whispers to herself. When she realises that Quinn is looking her way, she pulls herself together. "Right, anything else I should know. Am I dating anyone, are you?" Quinn smirks, "Naturally." This worries Rachel slightly, but she doesn't let it show, she just waits patiently for Quinn to continue.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

I couldn't help the smirk that made my face when she asks if we're dating anyone. _How could we not be? We're awesome._ I flick my eyes her way and see she is waiting for an answer, how tiresome. Certainly not my Rachel. "You're with Puck, Britt's with Finn, and I am with my sexy Latina" I pause slightly, and add on as an afterthought, "Kurt's with Blaine, Tina's with Mike, and of course Mr Shue has got Ms. Holliday, and Sue is married to herself...for some reason." "Oh, ok then" I hear Rachel say, distracted, and I can only raise my eyebrow at how anti-climactic the reply seemed. Seconds later I'm forced to grind the car to a halt when she lets out a shout "WHAT!"

I take a deep sigh, and start the car again at the sound of angry drivers from behind me. "You almost gave me a heart-attack, what was that for?" "Let me get this straight...I'm dating Noah." Shaking my head I reply, "Yes Rachel, you are dating...Noah. Although I was under the impression that you only called him your Puckersaurus." I stifled a grin when I saw her face of disgust in the mirror, and continue, "yeah, that's what I think too." She ruffles her forehead before asking, "Finn is with Brittany?" "Mmhmm, only for appearances' though, she doesn't even like him- he's kind of an idiot." Rachel throws a "right" my way, accompanied by a frown. "And you're...with who?"

I rolled my eyes for what must have been the millionth time this morning, god she's so annoying. "Who else do ya think? Santana!" "You're gay?" "I'm bisexual." "What about Santana?" "What **about** Santana?"

* * *

><p>After that she seemed to stay quiet, up until we made it to the school car park. "Are we going to tell anyone?" I thought about it briefly, "no." "What if they realise something's up, they'll know." "We'll tell them you hit your head and you're a little out of it, no biggie." She seemed to accept that, and I looked for an empty space to park. When I stop the car I take a moment to look my companion over.<p>

She looks like my Rachel, but she's not her, I can tell. She's nothing like her, there's no fight, no bitchiness, no...control. Every moment with her feels painful, the sooner she's gone; the better. I glance out the window, towards two figures in Cheerio uniforms. They're laughing, they're happy; and I can't help the streak of jealousy that strikes through me. I narrow my eyes, and my gaze meets another figure.

A boy, I felt like I knew him...but I was sure I didn't. He returned my look, and suddenly I had a hard time remembering where my irritation had come from. "Come on Rachel." I missed the frown that appeared on her face, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts, something was wrong...something...with..Rachel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Little Things [Chapter 3]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Nothing to warn you about  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2000

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, these first 3 chapters all occur within a 24 hour period. The next chapter will skip forward 3 weeks, you may pick up on why, you may not.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I shake my head of the confusion of Quinn calling me Rachel, she hadn't called me that since...well, since I told her. I couldn't help but worry, I had no idea what the other Rachel was like, and I certainly couldn't help but feel terrified at the thought of her running around in her...my...universe. Too confusing_. Focus Rachel, focus_._ Get through the day, one step at a time_. I cringe when Quinn snaps at me, "are you coming or what?" she calls from ahead. I quickly grab up my bag, _where did that come from,_ and catch up. When I finally catch up to her I see she has stopped.

I share my glance between Quinn's face, and her direction of interest for a moment. Quinn appears to be glaring at two Cheerios. Santana and Brittany. They look pretty much the same as mine, except for the lovely bruise Santana is sporting under her right eye. _Perhaps this Santana is more action than words_. I scoff to myself, before I retract my thought. I saw Finn walk up to Brittany, his adorable, sweet, goofy face shows a smile as he said something to her, and leaned in for a kiss. I change my mind once I see Brittany pull up a hand and push him back, sharp words thrown at him. _Nothing like my Brittany_. At that I decide to interrupt Quinn's one sided glaring match. "Uhm...are we, going over there?" I mumble out. I hated how I sounded so small. I should have a better grip, this is not Rachel Berry behaviour...although, in defence, Rachel Berry never really expected this to happen- they don't exactly have classes on it. Perhaps I should check Miss Pillsbury's office for a pamphlet?

A defeated sigh from beside me, and she begins to walk towards them. I follow her like the lost puppy I am, and pray that no one notices.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

"Hey girls" Quinn says, waltzing over, leaning one hand against the wall. She bends down to Santana, "hey baby." I feel disgusted watching Quinn plant a kiss on her cheek, and have to hold myself back from gagging. "Quinn, Rachel" I reply, Santana just stays quiet, a nervous glance in Rachel's direction before moving her glance back onto her girlfriend. As 'Quinntana' begin to chat quietly I raise an eyebrow at Rachel. "You ok, you're awfully quiet." I can see the panic in her eyes, "uh, I'm, uh, fine, I just...uh" she sends a panicked look Quinn's way, met with a nod. She lets out a cough before continuing, "I just uh, hit my head this morning, I'm a little, huhm, out of it." She flashed me a smile, and three little words just float to mind. _Worst. Excuse. Ever._ "Right" I say, sarcasm evident, and I almost feel like smirking when I see her smile falter for a second.

* * *

><p>I could tell something was up, Quinn knew it too. Rachel was, how to put it, wrong. Rachel was witty, flirty, and charismatic- this was more <em>'I-don't-have-a-clue-what-is-going-on.'<em> It's not like she hasn't had head injuries before, when you're in Sylvester's league, it's hard not to come by them, but none of them have ever led to her reverting to first day of freshman year personality. Although, come to think of it..._nothing like Freshman year. _I had planned on speaking to Rachel earlier, but now, now I think I'll leave it a few days.

* * *

><p>"You take your medication this morning?" Quinn asks. I roll my eyes, "of course." Quinn liked to pretend she didn't care, but she did. On the outside, we were thick as thieves. Out of prying eyes, we were distant, not as close as we appeared to be. Look even further inside and you'll see the anger and resentment we all have for one another, but through all that we have a bond. Although recently, that bond is being pushed to the limit, <em>I can't deny I'm ready to call it quits. <em>At that thought I briefly consider actually taking my medicine, but throw that thought away. It clouds up the brain, and if I'm to figure out what's going on, I'm going to need clarity.

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

At the sound of the bell, the car park quickly become a bustling area of children, all of whom are rushing to classes they should have left for many minutes ago. Mere minutes later the four girls are the last in the surrounding area, and slowly make their way towards the building. Rachel just walks awkwardly behind the three. Santana walks in the middle, pinkie linked with Brittany. Quinn looks back and shares a look with Rachel, before turning back around, and throwing a quick glance down to the linked pinkies. A strange look covers her face before she reaches out and clasps Santana's other hand in hers. Santana looks at Quinn with a surprised expression, who throws her a loving smile, which is happily returned.

As the girls walk into the building, a boy walks around the corner. A smirk sits on his face as he taps a pencil against his arm. He murmurs a passage so quietly, that even if you stood next to him, you would have to strain your ears. _Tick tock goes the clock, I once played in the garden. The shadows blew away the sun, and the monsters began to surround me. So I hide under the covers and wait for the sun to crawl towards me. The more time that passes, the further away the memory leads._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Getting through the day had been hard, actually, it hadn't. It was easier than expected, although I could tell some people were curious as to my change in 'personality' it wasn't too bad, after all, when the majority of the school are scared of you, you tend to have free reign. I was glad to know my classes were all the same too, that would have been a nightmare. I lay on my bed now, Quinn having just dropped me off with a warning. "You better figure this shit out!" _Not demanding at all, I'll just do everything shall I._ I just sigh and move to get changed. I felt too violated wearing the cheerios uniform, although, by the looks of my wardrobe, it's an improvement. Finally finding clothes somewhat lengthy, I lie back down on my bed and process everything I had learnt today.

* * *

><p>Top of the food chain, with the Unholy Trinity. Cheerios. Sue doesn't stand up to us. <em>Like what's the story behind that?<em> I'm dating Noah. _That was an awkward confrontation. _Finn is with Brittany. _He isn't any different, and Brittany is...different, but the same._ Quinn is with Santana. _Seriously, wtf moment. _Quinn is jealous of Santana and Brittany's friendship. _Observation, I should look into that._ Blaine is as McKinley, and other relationships are still a go. _At least there is some familiarity. _Santana and Sam are like BFFs. _It's a little weird. Bitchy Sam, Geeky Santana. Definite Twilight Zone moment._ We have a winning football team. _Biggest shocker of them all really._ Ms. Holliday is permanent, dating Mr. Shue, and is like our favourite teacher. _I don't even know what to say to half of this. I really don't._

* * *

><p>I scoured my head for any possibilities, the same coming up several times before I focus on it. <em>What if I am supposed to do something...<em> It would have to be something that wouldn't change otherwise. Something to do with the differences? What were the differences? Kurt was still a flaming homosexual, Blaine was still...Blaine. Finn was the same, as were Mike, Mercedes and Tina. Artie was cockier, it was irritating actually. Sam had this certain bitchiness about him, and Noah, well I think he was fairly normal. No-matter where I looked at it, it always led back to them.

Quinn seemed the same, if somewhat colder, more aggressive. Brittany seemed, I don't want to use the term smarter, mainly due to certain things being said that could only be described as Brittany. She seemed more outspoken, sarcastic. It contrasted Santana who was subdued. She didn't say much, and when she did it was usually some sharp emotionally crippling sentence that made them cry- but that was typical Santana fashion. So it led back to me. _I'm running round in circles, what does the world want of me?_ I found myself drifting off to sleep, the same thought circling my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Pacing back and forth, I find too many thoughts are whirling through my head too quickly. I had enough on my plate before this damned Rachel incident, and now...there was nothing I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, hated more than having no control. Letting out an aggravated sigh, I stop my pacing and turned to my window. Head on the glass, hands gripping the ledge tightly, I began to control my breathing. Slow breathes in, slow breathes out. What do I do? Turning my head, I throw my gaze around the room, lingering on the notepad on my desk.

"This is stupid" I mumble as I find myself sitting at my desk, pen in hand. If I write it down, then I can cross off everything once dealt with. Ok, first things first...

Finally finishing, I look over the paper again. Two sides, complete. God Damn it! "This isn't a freaking diary, what was I thinking." I scrunch up the paper in anger and toss it across the room. There are really only two things I need to do. Keep Brittany away from Santana, and keep this Berry from finding out. Problem solved. I smirk and turn off my lamp.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

I roll the pill around in my hand, it feels so heavy. Why is it so heavy? Or is it even the pill at all? I don't have the time to argue with myself, as under my mother's watchful gaze I find myself forced to take my medication. I don't even know what they're for. The depression? The thoughts? The anger? Satisfied I had taken it, she left, closing the door and switching off the light behind her. I turned my eyes back to my TV, credits of some DVD crawled across the screen. What were we even watching? I shake my head as I feel the same cold irritating blanket cover my mind. The pills make it harder for me to think, they make it harder to articulate- I guess that's why people think I'm stupid, I guess they've never seen my grades. I never really cared about the opinion of others, bar one. What upsets me the most is the feeling it gives me. It makes my head so cold, and not in a literal sense.

* * *

><p>I drift from my thoughts at the loss of pressure from my lap. "Britt." "Hey" I say with a smile, "Hey." I tell her to go back to sleep, and she complies, twisting around to hug me, laying back down on my legs. I knew she was tired, she was always tired now. I stroke her hair softly, and can only smile when I hear her content sigh. My eyes travel to her bruise, and I am consumed with anger. I felt too angry to even acknowledge the change in my head, cold turns to hot. "I promise you Santana, when I find out who's hurting you, they'll pay."<p>

"They don't know what they're doing, or who they're messing with...you deserve better, ya know."

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

I drag a hand through my dark hair. Slumping down into my computer chair, I turn it to watch the screens. I draw my gaze across them, looking for a specific one. Each shows a different scene, and at the moment, most were unimportant. They didn't exist without the one I seek. I find it, and cracking open a can, I take a long sip. I take a good look at the screen, the image, a room. The screen showed an image of 13 people, but my eyes were only focused on one. Santana Lopez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Little Things [Chapter 4]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Drug use, violence  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2451

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_3 weeks later_

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

The last bell of the school day had yet to ring, and the grounds remained empty. All students were in their classes, bar several. Far under the bleachers, in an area hidden away to all but those who selectively knew about it, sat 6 teenagers. 4 girls, and two boys, all giggling about something or other. Rachel was sitting in the lap of her boyfriend, Puck, who sat next to his best friend, Finn. On Puck's other side sits Quinn. On Finn's other side sits Brittany, leaving Santana in the middle of Brittany and Quinn; the usual formation. The 6 pass around a smoke, all stoned out of their minds.

* * *

><p><em>Sam<em>

I walk underneath the bleachers, further and further along, bobbing my head to the beat of my earphones. The song ends, and giggling draws me from my music. I pull the earphones from my ears and shove them in my pocket. My feet gravitate towards the noise. A loud laugh makes me jump and I peek around the side of some large boxes. At the sight of my stoned friends I just sigh and rub at my temples. "Really guys, really" I say loudly. I snort at the response I receive. "Look, a talking fish!" Finn exclaims, whilst Puck and Rachel just fall over laughing. "Hey, Saaammmyyy, Sam Sam. Howya dooin Sammmy" Santana says to me, falling backwards as she attempts to turn around. "Come join us Sammy" Brittany says, crawling over Santana to grab at the blunt. She fails however and just falls onto her instead, as Quinn lets out silent sobs of laughter; dropping it in the process.

I just gaze at them all, moving my eyes slowly over each one. I let loose a smirk, "you know I would, but I'm on my last warning. They catch me on school grounds, I'm gone." I stayed silent a moment, hoping they were able to understand what I meant, even under their haze. I just sigh and continue, "you guys shouldn't either ya know. Puck, you're just out of juvie. Brittany, ya mama catch you and you really are screwed. Santana...Quinn I can't believe you sometimes, you know she's not aloud near any of this stuff." Quinn let loose a pitiful reply, "it's ok Sammy, I can protect her." I can only shake my head. "And I thought you were the responsible one." _I hate being the responsible one_ I think to myself as I go to pull Brittany off of Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

Sam manages to drag Brittany to the side, so she lay beside Santana who was drawing patterns in the air above her. Santana turns her head once she becomes aware she's no longer alone on the floor, and sends her a large dopey grin that sits unusually calm on her face. Brittany returns the grin, holding up her hand and extending her pinkie towards her. Santana returns the invitation and speaks in a quiet steady tone. "You're so pretty Brittany, you're so beautiful." Brittany's eyes widen, whilst Santana lays there seemingly unaware of what she said. The heads of Puck, Finn, Rachel and Sam snap in their direction as Quinn draws out of her haze to let out a hateful hiss.

She jumps up and grabs Santana's arm, pulling her up. Quinn drags her lower lip through her teeth and sends a deadly glare towards Brittany, ignoring Santana's small protest at her vice like grip on her arm. "Stay away from her" she growls at the taller blonde. When she makes to move towards her, in a somewhat violent fashion, Finn steps forward demanding that he leave her girlfriend alone. At the word 'girlfriend' two things happen. First, Quinn snorts in disbelief, _how can the boy be so dumb? _The second, Rachel narrows her eyes, confused as to the thoughts that entered her mind. _What is he talking about, I'm his girlfriend? Wait what...no..._

* * *

><p>Turning her gaze back towards her still slightly hazy girlfriend, she leans close and talks quickly to her, her voice dangerously low. "You really like testing my patience don't you. You are mine, I own you, and if you persist on forgetting that, then I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, another one."<p>

Sam tries to stand in Quinn's way as she marches off, dragging Santana along with her, her arm at an awkward angle and feet missing every other step. "Shit guys, Q looks pissed, we better go after her" Puck says, pulling Rachel up. "Why not leave them be, they'll sort out their own problems, it's not ours" Finn says, his voice spiteful. Brittany turns and glares at him, "how dare you. I've had enough of your damn issues with Santana, Finn" she snarls, turning heel and running off after Quinn. Sam and Puck follow shortly, along with Finn who now feels worried he was just dumped. Lastly follows a confused Rachel, trying to order her thoughts. Trying to rid herself of memories that don't belong to her, or at least, she thinks they don't.

* * *

><p><em>?<em>

I laugh at the scene playing out on the screen. "How curious, I honestly didn't expect you to come to realise after such a short time, I guess I'll have to convince you otherwise. After all, Rachel Berry, you are selfish, and you will do anything to play out your dreams. Don't think I don't know what they are." I let out a maniacal grin, _oh yes, you can't win. This is my game._

* * *

><p><em>Normal: Quinn<em>

The blonde power walks towards the car park, dragging her girlfriend behind her. Upon reaching the silent car park, Quinn yanks Santana's arm, pushing her again a car; Quinn's car to be exact. Santana leans against the car, holding herself up with one hand on the bonnet, preventing her shaky legs from collapsing beneath her. She just watches, blank faced, at the familiar sight of Quinn pacing angrily in front of her- occasionally letting out words uttered too fast to hear. Quinn stops pacing nearly as quickly as she began, sharply turning to face her companion. They stare at each other a moment before Quinn lets out a shaky voice and begins to talk.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

I jog out from the Bleachers, twisting around, attempting to find any sign of where they might have gone. I register the rest behind me. I continue forward, and the closer I get to the car park, I can make out two figures. I don't need to look hard to know it's them. I stop, watching a few moments, as the rest catch up. "Boys, get gone." I don't even turn around to address them. I hear a grunt from Puck and Sam, their acknowledgment. "Hey, Britt...we're ok right, I mean, ya know, I don't mean to get upset about Santana and-" Finn starts babbling behind me and I zone him out. I turn around and tell him to get lost; he walks off looking like some sort of rejected puppy. Pathetic. I just roll my eyes.

I lock my gaze with Rachel, and we both nod, heading into the car park. I briefly note that whatever battle she was fighting with herself minutes ago is gone, and she is all Rachel again. My expression morphs into a frown, I swear to god Q, if you've done anything to her...

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

"What is wrong with you Santana, aren't I enough?" Hearing the words from my own mouth, even I had to admit, it sounded strange. My voice didn't waver, but it sounded hurt, not at all angry like I felt. I watched her closely, no verbal response; she drops her eyes to the floor. My head tilts to the right, and I take a step towards her, "well? I just want us to be happy S, that's not so wrong is it?" Again no response, she doesn't even look up. My head processes a million things, and I feel lost for a moment. I sigh, realizing that I'll never get through to her like that, that's not what Brittany would do. My own head laughs at me, and I just focus on my breathing for several moments, attempting to calm my anger.

I take another step forward, and place my hand under her chin. I gaze into her eyes again, and resist the urge to smile. "Maybe I over-reacted, I'm sorry San." I see her lips twitch a moment, and I send a smile her way. I drop my hand and step back a little. "It's just..." I look down a moment, before looking back, hesitating before I speak. I want her to agree herself, I don't want to have to force her, oh lord knows I need her to agree herself...but somehow... I look in her eyes and pull a curtain over my insecurities, anger returns.

Santana is mine, it doesn't matter what she thinks. "I don't think you should hang out with Brittany so much." I see her eyes widen, teeth pull at her bottom lip, and her gaze almost makes me want to take back my words. Almost. I look away from her eyes; it makes it easier to be Quinn Fabray, HBIC, when I don't have to look in her eyes. "She's a bad influence, and it's hurting us. I know you're friends, but honestly, it's not worth it, and she's not worth it." I say, turning back to her with a laugh.

* * *

><p>I nearly narrow my eyes as I become aware of voices coming ever closer, voices too familiar at this moment in time. Jesus Christ, what is wrong with her. My attention is drawn back to my girl as she lets out a hurt "what?" I roll my eyes, and step back into her space, pushing against her. Gazing in her eyes, I repeat myself. "You are not going to hang out with Brittany anymore. She is a bad influence." I felt surprised when she responded, I thought she had more sense than that, she knows what I'm like. "You can't tell me what to do."<p>

I freeze when I feel hands on my chest, pushing me back. "Brittany is my best friend, you can't just tell me I can't be around her." I lick my lip and clench my right fist, the left rising to rest on my chest, chin leaning on my clenched hand. I begin to laugh, but stop at her next words. "I need her in my life." I glare at her a moment as I'm overwhelmed by anger. I try to remember who I am, but her words, her actions, their friendship; it all just slides in front of my eyes, next thing I know, I'm pouncing at her and I don't really remember who I am anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

I'm standing just a little away, listening to their conversation, or should I say Quinn's orders? The moment I see her lunge at Santana, I run forward too. It wasn't even a conscious decision, I would do anything for that girl. Quinn grabs Santana by her shirt, pulling her from the car and throwing her against the ground. "You need her! You. Need. Her. What about me? Did you ever think about me?" I ignore her last words, and their implications, managing to grab her from behind and swing her 180, away from Santana. As I twist I catch a glimpse of Rachel leaning against another car, watching on almost amused. I should have known. I let go of Quinn and cast my eyes to Santana. She lies on the floor, and I begin to panic when I realise she isn't moving.

* * *

><p>I drag my eyes back to Quinn when she growls at me. "This is none of your business Pierce." "You made it my business when you decided to hurt her." She pauses, and I begin to back up, keeping my eyes on her. "What about me Brittany, did you even consider how it makes me feel when you're all over my girl? I thought we were friends, but all you ever do is drag her away from me, and now, she's never been further away" I turn my eyes away from her, and feel relief when I realise Santana is breathing. I place a hand on her shoulder, and look back up at Quinn. "You have a right to be hurt Quinn, but you have no right to hurt her when your problem is me." I hear Quinn snort, and she begins walking forward, "fine, whatever. Santana get up, we're going."<p>

By the time she's walked over, I'm standing over her, a hand clenching Quinn's top. "No Quinn, I don't think you understand. First of all, you are not going to touch her ever again. Second, you have a right to be hurt Quinn, but it's not me who did this to us." Quinn retracts back, frustration written all over her face, but her eyes betrayed her, I could see the curiosity, "what are you talking about Pierce?" I stand back, and wipe my face of all emotion. Looking down at Quinn I speak clearly, "I didn't do anything to Santana...but she did." I throw my eyes behind me and watch as Quinn follows my gaze to the form of Rachel, who is looking in our direction curiously. I narrow my eyes as Quinn just backs off, getting into her car and leaving the school, all without a sound.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I become suspicious the moment their conversation dies down, and I can no longer hear their words. Then, their eyes fix in my direction and I worry, _what if she knows?_ Quinn leaves, and the same fear comes over me again, _what if she knows?_ I watch carefully, as I decipher their actions, their words I could not hear.

Brittany picks up Santana, hugging her against her chest, and begins to walk over. "What did you say to Quinn? She left rather easily." I got angsty when she ignored me. "I'm taking Santana home." She puts her in the car, the one I'm leaning against, and gets in. I get off from the car, walking off a way. I'm about to leave when she pulls the window down and calls to me. "Rachel. I know what you did to her, and now so does Quinn. Watch out, because if you come near her again..."

She doesn't finish her sentence, she just drives off. As her car disappears from sight, I become aware of two things. The first, we've only actually been at school 2 hours. The second, that I've absolutely no idea what she is talking about, and that the question circling my mind may have an answer, but I don't know what I've done. My eyes widen as I realize, how could I have forgotten!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Little Things [Chapter 5]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Nothing to warn you about  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1172

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of curiosity, is the thing I'm doing with the line breaks helpful, or should I just use the breaks for the change in POV? I'm not sure at all... Also, does anyone else copy chapters onto word and delete the lines as they go along, or is that just me? Because it seems to make reading it so much easier.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I bring a hand up to my head, scratching my hand through my hair. "What the hell is going on?" I say aloud to an empty car park. _How could I have forgotten? This isn't...this isn't my world, and this isn't me. How could I forget that? How could I just slip into a role without knowing anything about it? How could I-_ A million thoughts float through my mind, distracting me from my surroundings. I don't even realise I'm walking until I'm on the ground.

* * *

><p>An English accent draws me from my newly acquired daze, "Hey, are you alright?" I hear footsteps, and then I'm being pulled from the ground by a strong grip. Finally standing again, I look to my company. "You alright there, you should really watch where you're going. You're lucky it was just a dip; don't think I'd be much help if ya fell down the steps." A boy my age, a student probably, stood in front of me. I dragged my eyes over him, trying to place the familiar feeling I received. Dark hair, black, but almost blue in the light. Green eyes and a curved scar beneath his right. Facial hair, thick eyebrows, and what I would describe as the perfect shaped nose. He had a feminine look about him, with darkish skin, Latino maybe?<p>

My eyes snap back into focus as he begins to speak, and I notice his expression change, a more sinister than sincere gaze stares back at me. "You don't seem to be yourself Rachel, perhaps you should go home" he says with a smirk. I narrow my eyes and my lips push together. "What..." I whisper out. He shakes his head, and suddenly the caring expression is back, a sweet smile once again covers his face as he replies, "I said ya should get yourself off home, maybe you're getting a little sick. Go get yourself home Rachel." I wonder briefly how he knew my name, and begin to panic. Flashing him a forced grin, I turn to leave, wrapping my arms around myself. I could hear my heels clacking against the tarmac, and suddenly his voice fills the air again, steady, deep. "You don't belong here; go home, before someone gets hurt." I could hear the dark laughter in his voice. My previous suspicions are answered, he knows. Spinning on heel, I find myself alone. He's gone.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany<em>

One minute I'm relaxed as hell, the next I just feel stressed and angry. Banging from my front door, and the annoying cry of "Brittany" from none other than Rachel Berry makes me wonder if I've actually fallen asleep and this is a nightmare. The perfection sitting next to me on my bed, chewing her nails, tells me otherwise. I collapse back dramatically and release a loud sigh. Santana chuckles, and I send her a wide grin, "I guess I better go and deal with her, god knows what she wants though." She nods back and lies down, clutching my Rainbow Dash Pony Plush close to her, a content grin on her face and thumb nail still between her teeth. I pull her hand away from her mouth and head downstairs to deal with another mouth, a loudmouth.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Rachel" I demand, opening my door. I stand arms crossed, a clear message that I'm not letting her in. "Brittany...you've got to help me..." She begins to babble, going on about something impossible. I internally laugh at how pathetic she is being. It's as if she thinks making this story will make me forget what she did. "Please Brittany, you have to help me, I need to know what's going on" she pleads, and I almost feel sorry for her. Almost. The thought of what she did cuts any feelings on sympathy to her obvious state of confusion and worry. I scoff at her, "I'm sorry Rachel, I don't believe you. This is typical you, come up with ludicrous situations to get you out of things, well it's not going to work." She looks at me wide eyes, mouth open. "The Brittany I know wouldn't even know what ludicrous means! The Quinn I know doesn't even like me! The Santana I know wouldn't just stand around and let herself get pushed around!" I draw the line and slam the door. I head back upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Back upstairs I head back to bed and lie back down next to Santana. "Hey" "Hey" we both giggle, and I pull her closer to me, savouring the closeness I knew Quinn didn't deserve to have. I absentmindedly stroke her hair, whispering soft words and promises. I feel my heart tug as I eye the bruise down the side of her face. "We're done with them, we're done. You don't deserve this, they don't deserve you. I'll protect you, forever and always Santana." Her eyes widen, expression soft, smile tugging at her lips. She scoots up and places a hand on my cheek, thumb stroking it slightly. "Thank you" she whispers to the still air, my ears strained to catch it. Then I'm distracted as her head moves forward, and lips meet mine.<p>

_I guess we know how far the bond can be pushed._

* * *

><p><em>Normal<em>

Outside, Rachel rubs at her face in frustration, before throwing her head back, and power walking off the lot, and down the road.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

I hear the cry of "Quinn" as I open my door, it shocks me a moment before I realise who it is. I'm torn at how to feel. On the one hand I'm angry, desperate to know what Rachel did to Santana. On the other, I'm disappointed in myself, for hurting the love of my life. Then I'm jealous at Brittany for having a real chance with my girl. Finally, I'm upset, I just lost my girlfriend, and it's entirely my fault. I just want my best friends back. I just want to go back to freshman year, we were perfect then.

"What do you want Rachel?" I ask, my voice neutral. Little did I know I would regret that question as she goes on for like 20 minutes about some ridiculous situation, and I can't help but think she's just trying to get out of explaining to me what she did, it's not like she hasn't before. When she finally stops, I can only say, "I don't believe you." Her face falls, and I would have to be completely oblivious not to notice the differences in her, but she didn't have any answers, that made her story sketchy. "What did you do to Santana?" "Were you not listening to a word I said, I don't know, I think you would understand that if you-" "Oh shut up, we're done. We're all done. We are no longer friends, any of us." I slam the door, and slide down. I couldn't stop the sobbing if I tried. In a matter of hours my life had gone from perfect to fucked up, and all I could think is, this seems unreal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Little Things [Chapter 6]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Nothing to warn you about  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1565

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so editing complete. I have changed things slightly- beside the obvious merging of chapters, so you might want to go ahead and reread it anyway. I won't leave you hanging again, there should be somewhat regular updates- no more than 2 weeks apart, at any rate. I know this fic isn't nearly the standard to deal with updates that far apart, but there's nothing I can do about that. Uh, if you want information on how close I am to updating, or spoilersclues as to what is to come and such, then take a look on my profile- there are various ways in which to contact me.**

**The best way however would be through my Tumblr, which is now where I spend most of my time: **_**mywallisamirror**_

**Which if you don't already know, you can access through - **entertumblrname **. tumblr . com**

**Also, if you've watched 'Big Brother' already, see if you can spot the line ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I blink, light invading my eyelids. I manage to drag an arm over my face, shielding me from the light, whilst I gain full consciousness again. Finally prepared to face the light, I slowly remove my arm from my face and squint. I'm in my basement, and boy is it a tip. There are bottles and cups everywhere, and that's just the beginning. Also littering the room are various articles of clothing, as well as what appears to be blue paint.<em>

_Finally coming to my senses, I look around. People. Familiar people? Glee Club. I realise I'm on the floor, I had been sleeping against the wall. I shake my head slightly and press my fingers to my head, god what a hangover. Looking around I can see that everyone's asleep. It appears that everyone is here, bar 2; Tina and Mike. Where did they go? They left last night...yes. Tina and Mike had a thing with Mike's parents._

_I think about what to do, and decide to wake them one by one. After all, I don't want to nurse my hangover with 10 others at the same time. What if people have to throw up? I shiver. Speaking of throwing up..._

_I race to the bathroom, in record time might I add._

_Feeling slightly better, I take some painkillers and head back downstairs. From the bottom of the stairwell, my gaze is instantly drawn to the stage, where 3 figures lie. It takes a moment to realise who they are; Finn, Puck and Sam. The three are coated in Blue paint. I briefly recall someone shouting something about navy, or novi, or something. Where did they get the paint? To the left, in the corner, lie Kurt and Blaine, who are sprawled inelegantly across the floor, feet propped upwards against the wall. Artie is sleeping in his wheelchair, which is placed between the wall and back of the sofa. Looking onto the couches I can see Mercedes on one, and Quinn on the other. Santana lies behind the couch that Quinn lies on, with Brittany curled around her._

_It's obvious as to who the missing clothing belong to. Finn, Puck and Sam. But I also notice that Brittany is missing her top, and Kurt is missing his trousers._

_There's clearly no easy way to do this._

_I move to Mercedes first, who simply mutters something about 'Tots' when I shake her shoulder. Sighing, I turn to Quinn, who does wake up. We exchange quiet words, before she throws her hand over her mouth and races to the bathroom. I go to the two behind the couch next, and crouch down, shaking Brittany's shoulder. She just pulls away from me, and lets out a whine. "Britt...Brittany...come on" I whisper to her. She just curls into her snuggle buddy more. I move to try and wake Santana up instead, but an arm, Brittany's, just pushes my hand away. I frown and just think about how much I __**don't**__ want to deal with this. A beep invades my left ear, and I just shake my head and focus back on my task. Another beep. Brittany lets out a growl when I try to separate them. Another beep. She mutters a 'mine'. Another beep. Followed by another. And another. And another. I move my hands to my head as the room begins to get lighter, and the beeping gets louder._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

My day has been awful. First there was that damn dream, which whilst tells me that I am not going insane, that this really isn't my world...or timeline...or whatever this is, anyway, it still freaked me out. Mainly because I don't remember it. The last thing I remember was passing out at the party, that dream was clearly the morning after. Then I have to walk to school, where I'm late by the way. Not that anyone really cared about that. To make it even worse, I had all my lessons with _them_. I also had to sit next to Quinn, behind Brittany and Santana, for all of it. And hell, was it tense or what. Brittany kept her arm around Santana, who stayed snuggled into her side, and occasionally turned around to glare at the two of us. Brittany that is, Santana wouldn't even acknowledge us...or anyone... Of course, this meant I had to deal with Quinn ignoring me, and staring mournfully at Santana. It was only natural of course that in the last 2 lessons we had to do group work. Boy was that _**fun**_.

It's now lunch, and I'm skipping Cheerios practise, because I may be an actress, but I'm not that good.

* * *

><p>Again I find myself face to face with <em>him<em>. The one that knows. The one I don't know. The one who...how in God's name did I walk into him- it was an empty corridor!

"I'm beginning to think you may just be a little clumsy, Rachel Berry" he says, his voice holding mirth.

"You!" I shout, pointing at him accusingly.

He holds his hands up and chuckles, "me."

"Who are you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes and placing my hands on my hips.

"The names Tyler, pleasure to meet you" he says, holding his hand out, flipping his fringe back. I look to it, and back to him, making no sign to move. He just pulls back his hand with a grin.

"You know" I state.

He looks to me and scrunches his nose. "I know a lot of things m'lady. I know the capital of France, I know my 12 times table, I know-" "Ok, ok" I interrupt. "I know this isn't my world, this isn't my life! I want to go home. Why am I here?"

"Oh!" he states loudly, snapping his fingers, "well if that's what you wanted to know, why didn't ya just say so." he says, voice mocking. I can feel my irritation rising. I growl at him, "tell me!"

He laughs. "Ok then. Let's see. This is...you're perfect life." I stare at him a moment, "excuse me?" His green eyes blink back at me for a few seconds before he says, voice full of confusion, "I thought I was clear, wasn't that straightforward enough?" His voice turns cocky again, "Well, see, your other life isn't all that great is it. Here you are popular, you've never been slushied, the Glee club isn't full or losers, and you are friends with the most popular girls in school. Not to mention your boyfriend is also one of the popular studs. Then, to top it all off...the people who have hurt you the most, are hurting themselves. Isn't it grand?" He raises his arms, then twirls, walking off. Before he turns the corner, he wiggles his fingers at me as a wave.

* * *

><p>I can only stare after him, mouth open in disbelief. I raise my hands to my face and rub my temples. Spinning on heel, I turn and walk the opposite direction. Heading out to the grounds I notice that Cheerios practise is over, and the red and white figures are dispersing.<p>

I scan the crowds, looking for the only familiar faces. I startle slightly when I see Kurt and Mercedes in Cheerios uniforms, heading for the cafeteria. Then I notice Quinn, who remains standing, now alone. She's watching Brittany and Santana head under the bleachers. When I look back to her, she's looking straight at me. I hold her gaze, and she is the one to break it, storming away. I just frown. _Everything sucks. How can this be my perfect life when I only feel miserable._ I find myself walking towards the bleachers before I even realise it.

* * *

><p>I sneak around silently, following the giggles and murmurs and mutterings. Finally they stop, setting themselves down on a scruffy couch that sits surrounded by other random pieces of furniture. I get as close as possible, enthralled by the two Cheerios and their interesting relationship. Even now I can't help but want to know more about them. If what...<em>Tyler<em> said was right, then they're hurting. It's obvious Quinn is, and I suppose clearly Santana is; the physical bruises show that. But how could Brittany be hurting?

The dynamic between Santana and Brittany has always been a fascinating topic for the students of McKinley. Of course, I'm referring to in **my** world, but I guess that their dynamic in _**any**_ world must be just as fascinating. Even now, watching them, it seems such a private moment that I can't draw my eyes away...forgetting that this is actually a private moment, and not one shared with others in the choir room or the class room.

* * *

><p>Brittany laughs, moving closer to Santana, and nudges her cheek with her nose. I hold in the urge to coo at the most adorable site, one I'm sure I would never see in the real world. "How you feeling?" she whispers to the smaller girl, who only replies with a smile, and plants a kiss on her lips.<p>

I bite my lip, my brain working fast. I **knew** they had a more than platonic relationship. I knew it. But then I freeze when I hear Brittany utter "I love you" to Santana. I didn't know they had **that** type of relationship.

Then I remember that these aren't **my** Brittany and Santana, there's no way mine have that type of relationship. No, no way at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Little Things [Chapter 7]  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Language, violence, sex, _drugs and rock 'n roll...not really._  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1346

**Note: **All POV's remain the same, until otherwise indicated. If you are unsure, then it is probably Normal.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there are 10 chapters in this fic, just thought I should let you know. After I've completed it, there will be a companion piece solely from Santana's POV, and a sequel. Please review, I like constructive criticism, and reviews help me feel like I'm getting something from my writing.<strong>

**So let me know what you think, and any ideas you have of what is happening. I'm fairly sure the general consensus is "**_**I haven't got a fucking clue what's going on**_**" so don't worry, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to guess it anyway. I just want to stress that whilst this may seem [relatively] normal now, it's labelled as supernatural for a reason, although I will be changing that once it's completed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I spent the week in a bubble. I'm plagued at night by vivid dreams, which I'm sure are memories, but memories from **this** universe, which left me confused and tired. During the day I am constantly thinking, and looking. Looking for Quinn. Looking for Brittany and Santana. Looking for _Tyler_.

I sigh, rubbing underneath my eyes as I gaze at my tired face in the mirror.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn spins Santana violently, hands clasping her top. Throwing her against the door. "You think I'm just going to let you get away with it, huh? Your constant flirting right in front of me!" She backhands Santana, who falls to the floor, clutching her cheek. Quinn walks closer, voice dangerously low, "well I'll show you who you belong to. You hear me bitch?"<em>

* * *

><p>I lean against my locker, watching the students pass by. I begin to walk, not paying much attention- I have a free period anyway. Suddenly, something catches my eye, causing me to stop. I think for a moment, before walking towards the object of interest.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel struts down the corridor, large cup in hand. Turning the corner she's met with the other 3, also all holding cups. She gives them a nod and they all head towards the courtyard. On the way, they're joined by Finn and Puck, who also carry plastic cups. They all share a smirk and continue walking. Rachel gives Puck a flirty smile and a wink as they walk. Finally reaching their destination, they crowd around a table where 6 students sit. Sam joins them, as well as Kurt, Mercedes and several other football players and Cheerios. They all carry cups, some holding two. Rachel pushes forward in the circle that has now formed. "Hello boys..." she says flirtatiously to the 6 freshman boys sitting at the table with their lunches.<em>

_They're dumbstruck, and slightly worried._

_Rachel smirks and moves back into the circle. "Welcome to McKinley boys!" she says, as the group throw their cups forward, slushying the poor unaware freshman._

* * *

><p>I walk down the corridor, holding 2 large slushies. I watch as people part, and some cower, in my presence. I've always been slushyed, but never actually done the deed myself; I can't deny I've always wondered what it felt like. The idea of slushying someone because I can. I reach the courtyard and look around. I notice Sunshine at a table and I almost can't help myself. Yup, scratch that, I can't help myself. I strut towards her, stopping a little before I reach the table.<p>

"Hey, Sunshine" I say, grabbing her attention. She looks to me in surprise, then looks to my hands and begins to scramble to shove everything she has into her bag. I don't give her the chance though, and throw one of the slushies. She stands dripping, mouth wide. _I can understand why people do this, it feels rather good._

I smirk and begin to walk away, before I reach the school however, I find myself being twirled by a hand on my waist. Noah. As in, 'my boyfriend' Noah. "Hey" he says, which I parrot. "That was so hot, watching you be all HBIC on that loser" he says, biting his lip.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel pants heavily, placing her hands on Puck's chest to hold herself up. "Oh god Rach, you're so fucking hot" he grunts from below her as she continues to ride him. The bed squeaks from the rocking motion. "Uh, I think I'm gonna-" Rachel moans, throwing her head back, before her breath hitches. "Oh god" they both cry.<em>

* * *

><p>The bell rings, and I silently thank whatever force got me out of another confrontation. Puck grunts distastefully and gives her a nod, "I'll see you later babe." We walk in opposite direction, unfortunately I'm not looking where I'm going, and I slam into someone- the other slushy goes everywhere, mostly on them. I don't really panic until I recognise the voice that speaks.<p>

"You're so dead Berry!"

I look up to narrowed blue eyes, and begin to sprint past her.

* * *

><p><em>The music pumping through the room is loud, and Rachel uses that to her advantage as she stalks forward through the mass of sweaty bodies. Taking a detour by the kitchen, she grabs two strong drinks and heads back in the direction of her original destination. Good thing Quinn isn't here, that just makes this easier.<em>

_She saunters up to Santana, who is sitting on the bottom of the stairs, her head resting against the wall. "Hey there" she says, holding the cup out for Santana to take. Santana looks up and flashes her a smile, "Hey Rach." Rachel sits down as Santana accepts the drink, taking a sip._

_Boldly placing a hand on her knee, Rachel speaks to her quietly. Santana furrows her brow, before asking "what?" Rachel smirks internally, and leans closer, whispering in her ear, "I said, a beautiful girl like you should be careful, you never know what might happen." Santana giggles uncomfortably, and goes to stand up, but Rachel holds her down, pushing her against the stairs._

_"Nu uh, I've been waiting for a moment like this for a __**long**__ time" Rachel says to her, leaning forward and kissing her. Santana tries to push her off, but Rachel holds her arms against the wall._

_Suddenly she's being pulled off of her, and onto the floor. 'Of course' Rachel thinks. Brittany glares at Rachel, and pulls Santana up, putting a hand around her shoulder. They begin to walk off, but Rachel calls out to her, "you can't protect her forever Pierce."_

* * *

><p>I'm panting heavily, squashed flat against the door of an empty classroom. I slide to the floor. I can hear Brittany screaming my name. <em>Well I've really gone and fucked things up this time haven't I.<em>

I jump once I realise I'm not alone.

"Hey there" he says mockingly as he swings his legs. He sits on a desk a few feet away from me. "Seriously" I say, "just seriously." I stand up and walk over to him.

I plan to get as much information as possible out of him.

"Why am I here? I never asked for this, I want to go home, to **my** world!" I state, poking him in the chest.

"Well Rachel" he begins, sucking in air through his teeth. "You're here because you want to be here. This perfect fantasy world exists because you will it so. I fashioned it straight from your mind" he states.

I just stare at him. I don't even blink. "That doesn't even make sense!" _Why would my perfect world be full of lesbians? And why would I be lusting after Santana? If I was going to be gay for anyone then surely it would be Quinn! ...I can't believe I'm even considering this._ I snap my gaze back to him. "How do I get home?"

He narrows his eyes at me, I can tell it's not something he wants me to know. "Eheh, why would you want to go home?" he asks in his charming accent. "That's not what I asked." He sighs, "Ok. To wake up you just have to beat me."

I close my eyes and shake my head. "What?" When I open my eyes again he is gone. "What?" I ask again to the empty room. _I have to wake up, oh my god, am I dreaming? So this is all subconscious? Is he a part of me? Wait, how the hell do I beat him, what does that even mean? Oh god, does this mean I'm actually in lesbians with Santana? I could've sworn the person I was in lesbians with was..._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel pushes Santana back against the lockers. She lets out a whine, and Rachel places a hand over her mouth. "Wouldn't want you screaming for your girlfriend or your guard dog now would we" Rachel chuckles. Her free hand strokes down her arm, and moves underneath Santana's Cheerios top. She looks into Santana's tear-filled eyes and smiles. "I'm going to enjoy this" she states as she throws her to the floor.<em>


End file.
